


Duped

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been duped.  But it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duped

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came from the scene in "Johnny and Dora" where Amy needs to sign the arrest report. I figured that one of them had interrogated Augustine, since they were the lead detectives on the case. This is from his perspective. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

He sat in the interrogation room, reeling from the events of this evening. Who were the cops? How did they find out about the laptop? One minute he’s enjoying dinner with his girlfriend, talking up a newly engaged (and slightly weird) couple, the next he’s being pinned by a very mean looking female cop in a leather jacket and her partner, a goofy looking short guy who kept referring to his partner as “hey you.”

That’s why he was very surprised when Johnny, the man from dinner, walked into the room. 

“Michael Augustine. My name is Detective Jake Peralta. I need to ask you a few questions.”

Augustine guessed that “Dora” was behind the glass. 

But how could that be? Yeah, he admits they were acting a bit strange in the beginning, seemingly unable to get their story straight about how they met. As the night went on, though, it was obvious they cared about each other. How they looked into each other’s eyes, giving knowing glances (which, now that he thinks about it, was probably code), how she fed him oysters, and he poured her champagne. The way they finished each other’s sentences. It was a bit weird that they chose the corner by the kitchen to kiss, but he understood young love. However, they looked so cozy in each other’s arms. How were they faking that comfort? His buyer said that a couple was making out against a tree right before he was arrested, looking like old pros. He’s convinced it was the same couple.

“…hey, Augustine. I’m asking you a question.” The detective had his arms crossed, and he looked angry.

“Peralta, want me to try?” said a female voice from behind the glass.

He recognized the voice. 

“No, Santiago, I have this. Stay where you are.”

“Copy that. I’m here if you need me.”

Michael Augustine had been duped.

**  
It didn’t surprise him, though, when at his trial a few months later, he saw the two detectives sitting right next to each other, the female planting a small kiss on the male’s cheek. How he gave her hand a squeeze and a knowing glance as she walked up to the witness stand.

Those two crazy kids were meant to be together.

For once, Michael Augustine was happy he had been duped.


End file.
